


A Frozen Sleep

by AlphaLotus76



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Mercenaries, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaLotus76/pseuds/AlphaLotus76
Summary: I'm not good at writing descriptions, it's a new book I'm writing. Read it and comment your thoughts
Kudos: 1





	A Frozen Sleep

Ryan thought about Sam again, he did that a lot. He often lost time regretting past mistakes. Sam was a ruthless teenager, no less a young adult with a well muscle figure and had hazel eyes.

Ryan walked to the window in the small living space, and reflected on his grey surroundings. The forest outside the medium-sized habitat, was charred and destroyed. Ash rained down like soft snow and covered the ground like a blanket. The sky growled with massive thunderclouds.

Ryan hated Oasis IV, with its unstable volcanoes and raging wildfires. It was a place that reminded him of the past and encouraged his tendency to feel anger towards himself.

The waters of time flowed by as he thought and then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. Its was the figure of a woman with glowing blue skin. She had short hair, a curvy body and pulsing lights running down her figure.

He raised and eyebrow at her and shifted onto one leg, then he studied his reflection in the window. He had a lithe, a fit figure with broad shoulders. He also had buzz-cut black hair, emerald green eyes and soft pink lips. His long dead friends often saw him as a semi patient person with a inability to Express emotions.

But even his frazzled mental state wasn’t prepared for the blue woman to walk towards the window leaving no footprints or disturbed the settled ash. He grew confused and uncomfortable, but didn’t show it. She finally stopped before the window itself and tapped on it.

Not a sound from her action.

He tipped his head to the side and studied her. 

The falling as flurries around and through her like spooked birds, making Ryan feel slightly anxious. He held his head slightly lower and stared down the mischievous woman.  
She laughed, amused.

Strangely, he heard it, a quiet tinkle with a little teeth.

"Who are you" he asked softly

"Not now, but later you will know me. Along with several other people, some of which will try to kill you" she spoke with a melodic voice" are you prepared?"

"That completely relies on who we are talking about, I am not a god, strange woman"

"I know, and I am an AI or Artificial Intelligence. I was created by doctor halsey along with several other AI's."

"Are all of them as... special as you?"

She laughed again "no, they are not. But they hold much information that you will need" she paused, watching him "for example, déjà is the AI that was created for the teaching of the Spartans and recorded all data of them. Their strengths, their weaknesses, everything."

"Why are you telling me this"

Cryptically she says" because you will to know"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's terrible, it's been a long time since I last wrote and I need some sleep


End file.
